Corrupted Stars
I'm not a very strong person, I usually am the one to run in a fight or flight situation. But one thing I have strength in is video games. This one game in particular..Geometry Dash. I got into the game a while ago and I never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Maybe the online levels, heh...This is a story of mine I would like to share. I will keep you all informed on how I'm doing. If I never edit this, I am probably dead. I don't know what causes this, but.. I was sitting down. Playing Geometry Dash. I was playing Clutterfunk, and having frustration not being able to beat the level. I was constantly yelling left and right. I remember it...vaguely. I was at 56% in the level. I was going really good! I went and went, towards the 100% goal.. This is when strange things happened.... I got to the end. 95 percent. Speedily running down the platforms, to the goal. But something weird happened. I didn't touch the screen, and it jumped, and I flew to my death. It was odd, I didn't press the screen. How could've it made me jump? I didn't have any phone case, and my finger didn't slip. I wasn't touching the screen. I didn't care, because I started yelling in frustration. I went to try it again..but the level didn't load. It was odd, considering it was a main level, it was supposed to stay there, in the main levels.. I tapped to the left and a slight change happened. The usual 21 dots representing the levels... The 11th dot.. It was gone. I tapped frantically, through Jumper.. Stereo Madness.. I eventually got to xStep. I tapped right, and I was on Theory of Everything. Clutterfunk. It was the 11th level. It got deleted.. I got on Discord, to check if everything was alright.. My friends thought I was crazy, and everyone on my Discord server was making jokes and memes of it. I didn't care. I went back to GD and sure enough, 20 levels. I decided to work on ToE, since it was in place of Clutterfunk. I clicked play and started jumping throughout the level. I got to 95 percent. I was jumping my way to the end. I thought I had it. I tapped on the last jump. It didn't work. I was tapping and it wouldn't jump.... I died. Again. At the END. I was mad, clearly, but something different happened.. I tapped out and went to try another level, since I already knew, obviously, ToE would be gone, since what happened to Clutterfunk. I tapped on Hexagon Force. The level loaded, but my attempts.. It didn't start off with 1 attempt. It started at 50 attempts. I played the level normally and died at 7%, big surprise, but then I realised.. The attempt counter went down. I didn't care and just played the level. But then, the counter got to 1. It was back to normal! I thought, so I kept playing. I died again but, instead of restarting like normal, the game closed. I tapped on the icon. The app opened, but instead of a colorful, happy menu with upbeat music... It was all black. The screen was black. There was text in the middle. It read: failure. It closed again. I reinstalled the app. It still wouldn't work. I had failed. My only chance to redeem. I was not good at anything. I can't defend myself, and I god damn wont ever be able to succeed in anything. It was simple. Tap to jump. Tap to jump. tap to jump TAP TO JUMP TA* #O "U"; 'SI 8O 92MP 004 29 2013 ¥]~ |> £{¥9 005 08 2012 Category:Gaming Category:Psychological